The MisAdventures of a Happy-Go-Lucky Monster Kid
by Mark123100
Summary: You all know who Monster Kid is. They're that friendly NPC who wanders through Waterfall and gushes about their idol, Undyne. Have you ever wondered what they would do after the Barrier was broken? In a world where humans and monsters get along fine? What would they do to alleviate their boredom?


**A/N: Undertale, Deltarune and all related characters (Frisk, Monster Kid) belong to Toby Fox. Red the OC belongs to Taxiderby. I only own my ideas and my OCs.**

…

**So, this was something I've had on my mind for a while. After reading dozens of Post-Pacifist Undertale fanfics that follow the **_**same story beats (Sans x Reader, Human Prejudice Against Monsters, Jokes about Kindness being the rarest human soul trait because humans suck, etc.)**_**, I decided that I wanted to write a **_**new**_** take on a Post-Pacifist story.**

**Anyway, this fanfic will be in 2****nd**** person, and the P.O.V. character is **_**Monster Kid**_**.**

**Yep. You heard that right. What can I say? After all those **_**overused**_** Sans x Reader fics, I wanted to challenge the status quo with an **_**unusual protagonist! **_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Monster Kid Breaks the Economy by Exploiting Temmie Village**

Upon taking your first steps on the Surface, the first thing you notice is that the Sun is _amazingly bright_.

The second thing you notice is that the Sun is _amazingly painful_ because you are staring directly into a big ball of flaming gas, _like a dumbass_. _Because you are a dumbass_.

When your parents try to comfort your crying self, they call you a _dumbass_, because they think you are just a _dumb kid_ who is overreacting.

You don't really mind, because _lots_ of people call you a _dumbass_. Your _annoying_ little sister, your classmates, your neighbors, your former idol, Undyne, Red (Undyne's former number two fan turned number one fan), the folks in Snowdin Town, Your best buddy Frisk, Mister Gerson, that Elder Puzzler guy, Doctor Alphys, Burgerpants, Bratty and Catty, the folks at Grillby's, Papyrus's older brother… so pretty much _everybody_ in the Underground except your new idol, the tall skeleton who doesn't have a mean bone in his body.

Nyeh heh heh for the win!

At least, that's how _he_ says it.

In any case, once you get over the _excruciating pain_ of staring directly into the Sun, you are forced to help your parents move their furniture, even though you have to stick to carrying small bags in your mouth because you don't have arms.

That's because your particular species is infamous for having stubby arms that grow in late in life. In the meantime, you try and make do with basic levitation spells, and that would be enough… except you _suck_ at traditional magic. You're hoping that you'll discover your talent soon, but in the meantime, you have to put up with your parents as they heap piles of praise on your sister, just because she has an affinity for _six_ major soul magic traits.

_You definitely don't envy her at all. No, sir!_

And that's _certainly_ not the reason why you always spent hours wandering around Waterfall, begging Undyne to train you like Papyrus and Red. And since the Royal Guard was disbanded for some dumb reason, Undyne's too busy to remind you about staying home and not getting into trouble like a dumbass.

Anyways, the Surface turns out to be kind of boring once your family gets settled into a cheap apartment in the city. What kind of name is _Riverview City_, anyway? You're used to King Asgore's lame names like _Home_ and _New Home_. You also get strange looks whenever you mention this out loud. Apparently, Surface people _don't_ come up with lame names all the time? How odd.

Apparently, your parents are too busy looking _for new jobs_ or something (_you know_, _adult problems_) to make time for you…so, you make do with wandering around and bothering other people again.

* * *

On one such occasion, you find yourself wandering a local park where you bump into Red, who is at a loss at what to do with her newfound free time.

You see, she's a young girl who happens to be around your age, and Undyne basically took pity on her and inducted her into the Royal Guard on a whim because she doesn't have parents like you do.

You've been a bit jealous of Red's fortune, but that did change when the Royal Guard Captain ruthlessly chased Frisk from one end of Waterfall.

Ever since that happened, you and Red have been arguing about who's the better idol, _Papyrus or Undyne_. Red thinks that Undyne is a righteous heroine who saves good people and beats up evil bad guys. You greatly disagree, and Red gets all huffy when you mention Frisk.

Apparently, Red was itching for a chance to capture the fallen human, which is the same thing that about _half the Underground's population_ tried to do. You're still not sure _why_ Frisk forgave everybody. _You_ probably wouldn't have. In fact, you'd probably just _wine endlessly_ about the unfairness of the whole thing to your parents. Frisk really is a _saint_ when you think about it.

But in any case, you ask if Red would like to help you discover your magic for real.

* * *

She brushes you off, _that jerk_! She only wants to train with _Undyne_, and she doesn't think you're _good enough_ to be her sparring partner!

You start whining about her dismissal, and she shuts you up by pointing her razor-sharp blade at your throat.

So, you decide that the best way to avoid getting sliced and diced up is to find a way to get Undyne to get the Royal Guard back together. Maybe you could _bribe_ her?

Red thinks that is a _stupid idea_, but what does _she_ know? She's a _meanie_ like your sister!

* * *

That weekend, your drag Red's butt back to Waterfall after ignoring your parents' comment about _homework_, ugh.

_Who needs homework when you can have an adventure_! That's one piece of advice you remember Undyne saying out loud, and _it hasn't steered you wrong yet_!

Arriving at Temmie Village, you snicker when you explain your plan to Red.

You see, the Temmies of Temmie Village are _dumb_. _Really dumb_. _Like, 'selling stuff for about 2 G and then buying it back for three times the price' kind of dumb._

So, if you start with a few G, you can essentially get yourself an _infinite amount_ of money! It's foolproof!

Red points out that an infinite amount of money would break the economy due to inflation, according to what she learned in school.

You fell asleep in class that day, so she's probably messing with you.

_You tell her that she's full of crap._

* * *

**Breaking News! Local Monster Child Breaks the Economy with an Infinite Amount of Money! Gold is Now Worthless! Banks Say Oops! Monsters Are Forced to Switch to US Dollars!**

You spend a whole week avoiding Red when that stupid news article comes out, just so she doesn't get the chance to say, "_I told you so_!"

And then your sister _kicks you in the shins_ because now your parents can't afford her fancy textbooks for school.

This… sucks… balls.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter done! Did you like it? I wrote this to test out a personal idea, as I know that most second person fics usually involve some featureless human OC being shipped with an Undertale character (Sans or otherwise).**


End file.
